Drive Myself Crazy
by Shido Tooyu
Summary: The seperation of the pilots leaves Heero desperate and lonely. Can he be saved? (future 1x2x1)
1. Prologue

Drive Myself Crazy Prologue Shido  
  
Disclaimer: No Own so No Sue.  
  
Pilot 01's Log 17/02/AC197  
"I will...never kill anyone ever again. I...I don't have to anymore."  
  
I don't remember anything past collapsing. I know I must have fainted, because I don't remember being taken to hospital or anything about it. I just remember waking up, my friends gone. Yes, Relena was there, but I don't want to spend my entire life around her. As soon as I could, I left to seek out the others, my jacket slung over my shoulder. I don't know how she reacted to me leaving, because she was busy with some political thing when I went. I knew that if I was going to go, I would have to do so while she was busy otherwise I would never get out of there. I know I wasn't fully healed, but I have fought in a Gundam with worse damage.  
  
After leaving, I found Quatre first. He was working with the Maganacs on some building project for WI. He was too busy to see me, but his secretary assured me that when he had some time he would contact me. I'm still waiting. I understand that he must be very busy being the head of WI, but all I'm asking is one day for us all to meet up. I left L4 and went to look for Wufei next. He has joined the Preventers with Sally, and he seems happy. I got five minutes from him, what with his busy schedule keeping tabs on any rebellion. It was spent with him complaining about work and asking me to join. I don't want to be a preventer. He's very thorough, making sure there is no chance to destroy peace. It would probably take another one of us G-pilots in order to slip through. He didn't have time to meet up with the others, as there are so many threats to peace about.  
  
Trowa I found touring the colonies with the circus. That Catherine girl has sort of adopted him as her lost little brother. It's almost like they are related at times...When they're practicing, when they're getting sorted to eat or do shows... Trowa said that all of us meeting up was a good idea, but not just yet. He's still busy with shows, and learning new things to do in them.  
  
Duo...I searched, but I couldn't find him. I found Hilde, but she had no idea where he was. He left her in charge of the scrap yard while he travels around with his job. She didn't seem very happy when I mentioned him; perhaps something happened between them while I was unconscious? I didn't want to pry, but it does seem a bit strange for Duo to be going off on his own...  
  
So none of us could meet...  
  
The only time we are together as a group is when we are fighting...  
  
I have a plan...They won't like it, but I have one... 


	2. Chapter 1

Drive Myself Crazy Chapter 1  
  
Shido  
  
Disclaimer: No Own so No Sue.  
  
June, AC 197  
  
Duo's fingers flew over the keys as he keyed in various codes. He had begun working for companies, building custom programs for them after New Year. An awkward situation with Hilde had left him uncomfortable staying with her. On New Year's Eve, only minutes before the bells were about to toll, she had told him she loved him. Even when confronted with a young woman with deep feelings, her eyes full of hope, he couldn't lie to her. The next day, he had packed up and left, leaving her in charge of the scrap yard. He had told her that he didn't feel the same way.  
  
His deep concentration was punctured as the phone began to ring. He sighed and picked the handset up, resting it between his cheek and shoulder while he continued typing.  
  
"Hello, Maxwell here."  
  
"Duo? Is that you?"  
  
"No, it's not me. Yeesh Quatre, whatcha disturbing me for when I'm working?" Duo's eyes flicked back and forth as he continued typing, only half listening.  
  
"Duo, I've been trying to find you for weeks. Have you any idea how difficult you are to find?" Quatre's voice conveyed his anger.  
  
"Of course I know how difficult I am to find. I make myself like that. So what do you want?" Duo stopped typing. To hear Quatre out would take less time.  
  
"The Preventers need your help."  
  
"I'm a programmer Quatre, what possible use could they need a custom program for?" Duo leaned back in his chair, picking his cup up.  
  
"They don't want your computer skills, Duo. They want your..."  
  
"If this is anything to do with my experience as a Gundam pilot, I don't want to know. That period of my life is over." Duo cut Quatre off, his voice in a monotone.  
  
"Duo, please... they need your stealth skills."  
  
"What for? I mean, the war is over. There's no more risk."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, there's a new faction working. They need you to go in and close the place down before they can start production of Mobile Suits."  
  
"So send one of the others. I'm not the only one of us."  
  
"I'm too busy, Trowa can't be found, and Wufei doesn't have the skills they need."  
  
"So send Heero. Why bother going through the second rate pilot when you can just use the best? I mean, if the situation is this desperate you may as well go to him."  
  
"We cant send Heero. You'll have to go, Duo...if you don't, then a new war will start."  
  
"Quatre, when we destroyed the Gundams I swore I would not become involved again. I want to put all of this fighting behind me."  
  
"Duo...We really need you to do this..."  
  
"I said no Quatre. Anyway, who is clever and powerful enough to get past the Preventers and start a war with Wufei on the case?" Duo's voice portrayed his irritancy and boredom of the subject.  
  
"Who it is doesn't matter." Quatre quickly tried to dismiss the issue. "But..."  
  
Duo cut him off. "Quatre, tell me." Quatre shivered. Even just over the phone, he was scared of the former pilot. He knew how dangerous Duo could be.  
  
"I can't tell you, Duo. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Fine. Goodbye, Quatre." Duo moved to put the phone down.  
  
"No, Duo! Wait!"  
  
Duo pulled the phone back to his ear. "Quatre, I don't want to hear any more of your pathetic whining. This is wasting your time and mine. Since you and whoever else feel that I can't be trusted enough to be told who you want me to fight against, I want no more to do with any of you. Do not bother contacting me again. Personally, I can't believe you had the cheek to do this in the first place. We five were the only ones chosen out of billions of people to pilot the Gundams, and you seem to have the feeling that because I chatter on somewhat, that I'm untrustable. You should know that I'm not. OZ beat me repeatedly, but I never revealed anything to them." Duo took the phone away again, moving it down to its resting place.  
  
"...Heero."  
  
He lifted the phone back up in a shot. "What did you say?"  
  
"It...Heero's the one."  
  
Duo snickered, then started laughing out loud.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"You're kidding me, right? Heero fought for this peace. He wouldn't just go and destroy it like that."  
  
"...Duo, I'm serious. The Preventers managed to restrain him, and he admitted to it."  
  
Duo's body went slack in shock, the phone slipping from his hand and dangling over the edge of his desk, the faint sound of Quatre repeating Duo's name in worry and confusion coming from it.  
  
His head span as he tried to make sense of this information, his mouth opening and closing for a moment.  
  
"H...Heero...Why? You hoped for peace as much as any of us...possibly moreso...Why are you trying to throw it all away...?" Duo barely whispered the words, his eyes lightly tearing over. Any of the others he could possibly understand could do this, but not Heero.  
  
"There...there must be a reason..."  
  
Duo sat back up, and reached down to the handset.  
  
"Quatre."  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"Send me the details. I'm going to go see him." 


	3. Chapter 2

Drive Myself Crazy

Shido

Disclaimer: No Own so No Sue. 

June, AC 197  
  
Duo was sitting back in his chair, eyes closed; the news he had just received spinning in his head. He was trying to make any kind of sense out of it while awaiting the details of Heero's whereabouts. He just couldn't understand why Heero would want to do that. He had risked his life so many times...he had even self-detonated for the sake of the peace.   
He sighed. "I just don't get it." He opened his eyes and sat forward when his messenger service chirped the arrival of an email. He clicked the small envelope icon and brought the details Quatre had sent to him up onto the screen.  
"Damn, Quatre, these had better be right."  
He clicked to print as he stood up, to begin gathering up his things to go. He didn't want to leave Heero locked up for a minute more than he had to be, unless he did do as they said.   
He didn't want to think that Heero would do this.  
  
  
Duo handed a few bills to the driver and stepped out of the cab. His eyes wandered over the large, dark building that contained his friend within.  
"The St. Nicholas Institute...it sounds like a damned prison."  
He shrugged his bag up on his shoulder and walked through the doors. The walls inside were stark white, for as far as he could see in all directions. A few people in long, white coats walked around, not even glancing up at him as they went about their duties.   
"Can I help you, sir?" Duo looked toward the direction of the voice. A young, smiling woman was sitting at a desk to his right. Duo walked over. For all her mouth was smiling, her eyes didn't reflect that sentiment.  
"I'm here to see Heero Yuy." Her eyes widened in shock.  
"I'm afraid that 01 has not been permitted visiting rights, you will have to leave." Duo's eyes narrowed.  
"I don't care. I have to see him, whether he has visting rights or not."  
"01 is our most dangerous patient, we can't just let _anyone_ in to see him."  
"I know how dangerous he is, I worked with him during the war! I can handle him if he tries to attack..." Duo stopped as what she said hit him. "Hold up...what the hell do you mean, _patient_?!"  
"01 has been classified as mentally unstable."  
"Mentally unstable?" Duo spat the words out. "_Insane...!_ Heero's not insane!"  
"Highly trained _doctors_ assessed 01 as mentally unstable."  
"**Stop** calling him bloody zero-one! His name is Heero Yuy, not 01! I might not be a doctor, but I know when my friends are sane!"   
"Please calm down, sir..."  
"I don't care what the hell your rules are here, I'm not going until I've seen Heero! I'll calm down when you call a doctor to take me to him!"  
The receptionist sighed. "The most I can allow is for you to look into his cell."  
  
  
Duo looked down at his wrists disdainfully. He hated having handcuffs on, it reminded him too much of the war and of his previous role. Too much blood shed, too much pain caused, too much time being the God of Death.   
The doctor spoke in a firm tone. "It's merely a precaution."   
A precaution. What were they expecting him to do, go on a murderous rampage? Duo laughed to himself a little. You don't put flimsy handcuffs on an ex-pilot who can get out of them faster than you can blink your eyes.   
The doctor led him along a long, winding corridor until he stopped at a door.   
"01."  
Duo looked at the door. It was the same stark white as the walls, with a simple grey number plate displaying 01 above a thin slit of a window. He stepped forward and looked into the room.   
The sight that met his eyes horrified him. Heero was chained to a hook in the floor; the chains thick and heavy, causing Duo to gasp in shock.  
Heero's bent head lifted a little at the noise, then turned towards the source. Duo's eyes widened as Heero opened his own eyes. Heero's eyes were hurt, pleading for forgiveness; his body bruised and bleeding, clear signs of his _treatment_.  
"H...Heero..." Duo's voice wavered; half in shock, half in pure anger. He turned to face the doctor.   
"Open the door."   
"I can't do tha-" Duo cut him off.  
"If you won't, then I will." He got the handcuffs off in one quick movement. "Give me the key."


End file.
